


trapped

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: an introspection into Ruri
Series: Dr. Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 4





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> additional trigger warnings in end notes

"Don't strain yourself."

"Don't run. Don't play."

don't don't don't

She knew where it came from, but it still frustrated her. People were always watching her, constraining her.

There was her position as village priestess and the duties that came with it. There was also her illness. She understood, she really did, it was still enough to drive her up the wall sometimes.

Her sister refused to take over as priestess. Instead, she ran and ran everyday fetching water for her sister. Her little sister got herself banished for Ruri's sake.

Chrome lived outside the village, all alone. Collecting rocks and herbs, trying to devise a cure. Getting himself deemed a sorcerer too in the process.

Her father never looked at her without tears in his eyes. With every cough, every rasping breath, she saw sadness etch itself in his features.

Worry and pity from all around. It was suffocating.

She wished they would stop caring, stop hurting themselves in her name. Was her one life really worth them abandoning theirs? And how selfish of them, to make her bear this burden. Because no matter what they said, she knew they would be happier once she was gone.

The sceptre of death hung over her everyday; it had since she was a child. It was not friendly (death was never a friend, no matter how intimate one got with it). But it was familiar. She had her bitterness even if she didn't show it. There were days she wanted to curse life itself. But ultimately, she could get used to dying. Suffering in her name was another matter.

She coughed up blood, her own body trying to smother her. She couldn't be free in her words as a priestess nor in her actions with her illness. But nothing made her feel quite as trapped as their love.

**Author's Note:**

> \- talk of death and dying  
> \- Ruri might come across as suicidal; she talks about things being better off if she were dead
> 
> If any tags/warnings are needed, please comment.


End file.
